


to be loved

by tsunade (boxofroses)



Series: kakashi and iruka [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/tsunade
Summary: Kakashi wondered how he ever got so lucky to be loved by Iruka.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: kakashi and iruka [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556980
Comments: 7
Kudos: 184





	to be loved

“I love you” Iruka says to Kakashi in between kisses—some are light, some are heavy, and some leave Iruka completely breathless as they both fall onto the couch—clothes coming undone one by one and scattering on to the floor.

“Say it again” Kakashi rasps as he hikes Iruka’s legs up to wrap around his waist.

“I love you.”

\--

In the mornings Iruka woke up at precisely 5:31AM. It was like clockwork how his body moved and functioned.

“Good morning” he greets Kakashi beside him, the older still stirring in his sleep. Kakashi only grunts to show that he’s awake.

They’re still naked, Iruka vividly remembering the chain of events that led to their state of undress. This was pretty much how they slept anyway, since Kakashi would never dare give Iruka a break when he’s in the mood. Which is ironic also because Kakashi is pretty much _always_ in the mood.

“I’m going to start breakfast okay?” Iruka turns to Kakashi, who’s now flipped over and has his back to Iruka, blanket pulled all the way up and tucked underneath his chin. Iruka runs his hands through Kakashi’s silver locks and it delights him when he feels Kakashi give into his touch.

Without much thought, Iruka leaves the bed and tries to find his underwear in the dark. Little did he know that Kakashi had turned around to catch the exact moment Iruka bent over.

\--

It’s meticulous the way Iruka sets up breakfast without fail every morning. Kakashi was never this assed to ever be on time since he turned 21.

At 6:15AM, Iruka has laid out two bowls of rice, two bowls of miso soup—with more eggplants especially for Kakashi, one half-boiled egg for Kakashi and one tamagoyaki for himself. It’s the way that Iruka picks up on what Kakashi likes that makes him wonder how he ever got so lucky.

Iruka was already in uniform, his once messy bed hair now tied up perfectly.

“Your hitai-ate is on the coffee table” Iruka says as he spots Kakashi emerging from the bedroom, also already in uniform.

They both sit down for their breakfast. Kakashi reading his book in silence and Iruka brings him over a cup of tea.

“Thanks” says Kakashi, looking up at the younger. Iruka smiles back and places a kiss on the bridge of Kakashi’s nose before he sits down across of Kakashi and resumes his breakfast, with today’s newspaper in hand.

He wondered how he ever got so lucky to be loved by Iruka.

\--

They walk to the academy together, sometimes hand-in-hand, sometimes not. They greet the villagers who they’re well acquainted with.

“Were you assigned a mission today?” Iruka asks, reaching his hand out to clasp with Kakashi’s.

Kakashi nods. “Some D-Rank mission to help apple picking.”

“Well, you better bring some back for me” Iruka laughs. “I bet Naruto will have fun.”

“Yeah I bet” Kakashi replies, pulling Iruka closer towards his body.

“I know you don’t like sweets but I want to try making some apple pie” Iruka continues. “Or maybe I should put it in curry? Which one do you prefer?”

Kakashi hums to himself, as if thinking of a serious reply but he knew just the answer to make the younger flustered.

“I don’t mind anything as long as it’s made by you” Kakashi says and it sends Iruka blushing as red as an apple.

“I hate you so much” Iruka whines. They both knew that was a lie.

“No you don’t” teases Kakashi.

\--

Lunchtime came around the same time that Kakashi returned to the village with a dirty Naruto, Sakura and Sai in tow—Yamato behind them carrying a bushel of apples strapped to his back.

“Senpai, why did we have to bring back this many apples?” Yamato whines but is unable to relax his body as he’s terrified that the apples would fall out of the container and scatter all over the place.

“Because it was the Godaime’s request” Kakashi replies bluntly, pocketing his book. _And Iruka’s as well_. “Is it heavy, Yamato? Even my strongest junior is worn out huh?”

At being called Kakashi’s strongest junior, Yamato perks up and straightens his back out even more. “No, no it’s not heavy senpai! I can do it.”

Kakashi smirks underneath his mask and gives a thumbs-up to Naruto who reciprocates the gesture immediately. “Alright, to the Godaime’s office we go.”

\--

Iruka happened to be at the Missions Desk when he catches Kakashi and his team approaching. He catches a glimpse of the clock to his left and pieced two and two together. But rather than Kakashi, Iruka’s eyes goes directly to how dirty Naruto, Sakura and Sai are and the gallon of apples strapped to Yamato’s backside.

“Wow” Iruka exclaims as the team approaches. “The Godaime will be pleased.”

Sai and Sakura help Yamato put down the container of apples onto the floor. Yamato finally heaves a sigh of relief as he stretches his body.

“Iruka-sensei, can we leave this here in the mean time? You’ll be heading out and locking the room too right?” Yamato asks. Iruka nods.

“Alright, go have lunch” Kakashi dismisses the team. “I’ll report later.”

Naruto sprints out of the room in a speed Kakashi and Iruka has never seen before—Sakura tailing behind him telling him to excuse himself properly out of a room. Yamato and Sai also excuse themselves next and walk out of the room.

“So... lunch?” asks Kakashi, pointing to the direction of the door.

“Okay” replies Iruka and he gets up from his seat and collects his belongings.

Just as Iruka begins to walk out the room, he feels arms circling his waist from behind and pulling him back until he’s pressed up firmly against a rock solid torso and a face nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

Iruka doesn’t do anything aside from smile and he circles his arm around to give a pat on Kakashi’s head. Kakashi’s soft hair that he felt this morning turned slightly knotty after being out under the sun and wind all day. He needed it. He needed to hold Iruka just for a bit.

They stay like that for a few seconds, until Iruka’s grumbling stomach sends them both laughing. And just like before, they walk out of the room hand-in-hand.

\--

“This... isn’t the lunch that I had in mind... Kakashi” Iruka’s breath hitches as Kakashi bites on his shoulder, hard.

Somewhere between opening the door to their apartment and entering, grabby hands had pulled at the waistband of Iruka’s pants and found their way inside.

\--

They lay there next to each other, in the exact same position as they were this morning. Bare and tangled between each other’s limbs. Except this time, they didn’t quite exactly manage to reach the bedroom.

“My hair is a mess” Iruka groans as he flops onto his stomach. “And I still have to return to the academy after this. _And_ we didn’t even eat lunch.”

“Well I don’t know about you but I definitely ate something” Kakashi grins and props his head up to look at Iruka’s face. His hand goes to smack Iruka’s ass which makes the younger jolt and slap Kakashi’s arm in return.

“Seriously” Iruka wheezes. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“Why? You’ve never let anyone else have a mid-afternoon romp with you before?” Kakashi teases again, now pulling whatever nearest discarded clothing over his crotch.

“You have porn on the brain” Iruka scoffs, getting ready to stand up but Kakashi’s hand is quick to tug at his wrist and sends him barrelling back down.

“I love you” Kakashi says as he pulls Iruka into a hug.

“Kakashi, I need to eat and be back at the academy in an hour” Iruka protests, cursing at how strong his boyfriend is that he’s unable to break away. “ _You_ also need to meet Godaime.”

“Those kids and Tsunade-sama can wait” Kakashi continues as he rolls himself over so that he’s hovering above Iruka. “I haven’t finished having lunch yet either.”

“Christ” Iruka swears softly, unable to protest as Kakashi dives in to devour his neck again. Kakashi _is_ lucky that Iruka loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> aaah ok,, i tried i RLY did.. im so bad at mildly smutty things this is LITERALLY MY MAXIMUM POINT.... anyways... i love kakairu. i hope nothing is too ooc too ;; i just wanna write kakashi being so luved by iruka thats all im a simple gal... and yea i know kakashi is such a horn dog
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
